Truth and Lie
by Ghoust Writter
Summary: Random smut. Shameless and crappily written. Thorki haters bewair. Fists yaoi lemon. If ya hate it too bas, ya don't have to read it. LL


Loki looked up to see Thor. The bars of his cell keeping them apart. Bars in a cell you may think are harmless, but these bars give you a 'little shock' when you touch them. They also drain magic. So yeah, Loki was stuck in the hell hole. He also couldn't taunt Thor because of the damn muzzle on his face. Like Asgard thought him some kind of animal! Well to hell with them! To hell with all of them!

"Open the gates. My brother and a prince of Asgard should not be locked away in such a manner,"the guards, though befuddled opened the cell, letting Thor step in and up to Loki,"Stand. We are leaving,"when Loki didn't move, wether be it surprise in Thor's words or pure defiance. Thor, not being the patience type, pulled Loki up by the arm. Dragging him through empty halls and away from the cold cell. Loki didn't know where they were going and by Thor's stern look, he didn't care.

Damn this man. He had the ability to build him up and tear him down. Felling's that would never, probably, be said aloud. The fear of losing him to some other woman of battle. The hope of actually winning him, though that would never happen. The anger of Thor for just being himself. The happiness that he actually got to have a life with Thor. Though it was screwed up and mostly sibling related, to Thor at least. And love. The damn love that kept Loki from mortally harming the one he claimed he hated.

Loki, being lost in thought, did not notice the familiar hall leading to Thor's room. Didn't notice how Thor kept looking back at him with longing. Or how Thor kept pulling him closer and closer slowly. Thor knew exactly what he was thinking. Not only had he become famous for looking through Loki's defenses, when Loki fell far into thought, his mask he tried so hard to keep up, fell. Thor finally stopped when he came to his chambers.

"In,"Thor commanded, snapping Loki out of thought. Loki looked at him, waiting for him to say the words again,"I said in!"Thor gently, but with force, pushed Loki into the room. Not expecting the motion, Loki fumbled and tripped around. Behind him, Thor snapped the door closed and locked it. Loki was about to turn and snarl at him, but froze when he felt Thor's hands touching the back of his neck where the muzzle was bound,"Don't move,"Thor spoke quietly. Out of a small lingering surprise, Loki didn't move. Until he felt the muzzle loosen around his lips, but still gently being held around him,"Now, in a moment I will turn you around. When I do you will tell me a lie. Do you understand silver tong?"Loki nodded his head.

Twisting him around, Loki and Thor came face to face. Loki licked his lips, not noticing that Thor traced the small movement,"I hate you Thor Odenson,"they stood in a brisk silence for a moment. Thor and Loki looking at each other. Loki hoping that Thor would see through his lie and Thor basking in the glow of Loki's lie.

Before Loki could react, he was shoved against a wall. Warm, hard lips on him. His eyes, wide with disbelief and hope that this was not a dream, stared at Thor's face so close to his own. His checks were tinted pink and his eyes closed tightly. One hand stoking Loki's check with the back of his hand and the other on his hip. Thumb gently circling his hip. No this was too tender and sweet to be a dream.

Out of sheer fear, Loki pushed Thor away, both panting,"Don't Thor! _Don't play with me!_ I don't need this from anyone. I don't need your pity or sorrow or- or anything! Your just playing with me. You don't want anything to do with me! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! You just want to use me then throw me away! What, couldn't get any form any woman? Or did you just want to try something different and I happened to be the only one who couldn't fight back? Which is it Thor? Hm? Which is it!"

"None Loki!"Thor snapped, pulling him close even as he twisted and turned in his hold,"You are not just a doll to me. Not something played with once then to be thrown away like trash. You're not an experiment because no one else was willing. You're Loki. Though fierce and full of anger, you're misunderstood and people misinterpret you. You're like a rose. Beautiful to look at yet, unless cared for. You Loki are a young rose who can still be tamed. Are still able to love and find love,"Loki kept his head down. He didn't want to hear Thor's sweet words then see lies in his eyes,"Loki, look at me,"at the sound of his name, Loki looked up at him. There was no deceit or trickery looking back at him,"Let me love you Loki. I want to help you and care for you. Will you let me?"

Loki looked into his eyes, promises and pure intentions swam their. But why? Why him when he could have any other person? Sif or Jane or anyone? Maybe...,"Thor. Why do you want from me. You say such sweet words, even offer yourself to me, but for what reason? I will never be able to be king. Nor will all of Asgard accept a Frost Giant as such. What will you gain from this?"

"I care not what Asgard thinks! If they do not accept you as my queen then I refuse to become king!"Thor turned and went to a table close to his bed. There, he picked two items up before turning back to him. Thor picked up his hand, slipping a golden ring on his ring finger,"In Midgard there is a costume known as marriage. It's where two people wear rings on their fingers and live together. Till death do they part. That's what I want from you Loki,"Thor placed the other item on his head. Making Loki look up and turning to the mirror. Atop his head was a jewel incrusted crown. Sapphires, rubies, and emeralds in a pattern around the crown,"Be mine Loki."

Instead of answering, Loki jumped him. Smashing there mouths together and throwing them on the bed. That's all the prompting Thor needed. Without hesitation Thor pulled him close and flipped them around. He grabbed Loki's hips, which were above him, and ground them against each other. Loki gasped into Thor's mouth, giving Thor the opportunity to slip his tong in. It took some coaxing, but Loki got the hang of it quickly. Tong's wrestling together fiercely.

Within moments they laid together naked. Thor couldn't tell how it happened so fast. He had a feeling it was something to do with Loki's magic. Or it could have been Loki's nimble hands and Thor's lack of patience. Finding out who was on top was easy, but finding out who was on top? No clue. Thor knew he was on top, but where would he be for the moment?

"Loki, would you feel better if you rode me this night?"Loki flushed, damn his straightforwardness. But nodded anyway. Gently, Thor flipped them around again. Replacing Loki on top. He slipped his hand under Thor's pillow. A small glass vial of wonderfully scented oils hiding there. Loki gave Thor a perverted smile making him flush and babble. Loki hushed him, and poured the oil on his manhood. He certainly did have a nice 'hammer'. Loki noted the lack of foreplay and made sure to do much, much more of it next time.

For now, he crawled back up Thor's body and pressed the head of his manhood against his opening. He knew it would hurt the first time, no matter what he did. So he slipped down quickly. Making his body jolt and protest. Thor's body also jolted. But for a different reason. The tight grip from Loki's insides were perfect. The wet heat pulling him in deeper. But his trance was stopped by Loki's strangled deep breath.

"L-Loki, are you o-okay?"Thor gasped through the pleasure. Loki nodded and tried to move. Thor caught on and grabbed his hips. Helping him push up and down. After only moments, Loki's arms gave out and he fell on Thor's chest. Thor chuckled and kissed his lovers sweaty forehead. He started moving, hitting something in Loki that made him call out Thor's name.

Getting a little friskier, Thor sat himself up with Loki in his lap. Though it was an awkward position, it also let Thor go deeper. Pushing right into Loki's sweat spot. A few minutes in this position caused them both to cum. Thor inside of Loki and Loki all over Thor's stomach and his own.

They fell back on the bed, panting and exhausted. Thor was the first to speak. Given it was through gasp and pants.

"Tell me something... true,"Loki looked ay him.

"I love Thor Odenson."


End file.
